raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Schaeffer the Dog
Schaeffer is a big, overgrown, loveable, shaggy sheepdog. Biography He has no recollection of his childhood and only remembers the day that he was found by Julie and Tommy wandering aimlessly in the Evergreen Forest, frightened, along and hungry. He has since has oodles of love, attention, devotion and affection showered on him by his family and friends, and he digs it! Personality Don't let his happy-go-lucky appearance fool you! When Schaeffer gets upset, he can become very aggressive and defensive. Guarding his friends is what Schaeffer is all about! He is also very protective of the Evergreen Forest and helps Ranger Dan take care of all the wonderful creatures that dwell there. And by the way - Schaeffer is a real hot-"dog" on the ice. He's one of the founding members of the Evergreen Raccoons hockey team and one of the best goaltenders the Evergreen Forest has ever seen! Being big and overgrown sometimes has its advantages! Appearances * The Christmas Raccoons * The Raccoons on Ice * The Raccoons and the Lost Star * The Raccoons: Let's Dance! * Surprise Attack * Going It Alone! * A Night to Remember * The Evergreen Grand Prix * The Runaways! * Buried Treasure! * The Intruders! * Opportunity Knocks! * Cry Wolf! * Gold Rush! * Double Play! * The Sweet Smell of Success! * Blast from the Past! * Stop the Clock! (Credited only) * Last Legs! * Read No Evil! * Courting Disaster! * Time Trap! (flashback) * The Prism of Zenda! * Paperback Hero! (silent cameo) * The Chips Are Down! * Monster Mania! * Mom's the Word! * Picture Perfect! * Strictly By the Book! * The Evergreen Express! * The Paper Chase! * Simon Says! * Games People Play! * Second Chance! * The Sky's the Limit! (silent cameo) * Bully for You! (mentioned) * A Catered Affair! * Search and Rescue! (silent cameo) * Spring Fever! * The Great Escape! * The Phantom of Sneer Mansion! * The Headline Hunter! * Cold Feet! (silent cameo) * Stress Test! * Moving In! * Promises Promises! * Black Belt Bentley! * The Wrong Stuff! * The Evergreen Election! * Go for Gold! (silent cameo) Voice * Carl Banas (1980-1991) Gallery Takinmytime.jpg|Schaeffer on ice TheChristmasRaccoons4.jpg|Schaeffer holding Cyril by his nose TheChristmasRaccoons1.jpg|Schaeffer with Julie and Tommy Christms2.jpg|Schaeffer, Julie and Tommy with the Raccoondominium Bert and the gang.gif|Schaeffer with his friends Onice.gif|Schaeffer on the cover of "The Raccoons on Ice" Coloringbook2.gif|Schaeffer with Bert and Broo Coloringbook3.gif|Schaeffer sleeping with Julie and Tommy Gone Fishin'.jpg|Fishing with Ralph and Melissa Hockey Fun.jpg|Schaeffer joins his friends for a game of hockey Scary Situation.jpg|Schaeffer snoozing while the Raccoons look on Schaeffer 1.jpg|Schaeffer introduces himself Schaeffer 2.jpg|Gone fishin' Schaeffer 3.jpg|Schaeffer goes rabid...? Schaeffer 4.jpg|Playin' his bass guitar Schaeffer 5.jpg|Working on the Whirlyboy Stubbs helicopter Schaeffer 6.jpg|Looking at the Evergreen 504 Schaeffer 8.jpg|Schaeffer the restauranteur Schaeffer 10.jpg|Schaeffer behind the counter of his cafe Schaeffer 11.jpg|He's got quite an impressive karate chop! We're Saved.jpg|Schaeffer returns the Raccoons their stockings A Little Hard On Him.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa and Bert Fear Of Flying.jpg Schaeffer and Broo watch shuttle.jpg|Broo and Schaeffer Outside Sneer Fortress.jpg|Schaeffer, Ralph, Melissa, Bert, and Broo Screen shot 2018-04-19 at 7.13.44 AM.png|Dan, Tommy, Julie, Broo, and Schaeffer Coloringbook3.gif|Dan, Tommy, Julie, and Schaeffer A64B0CCD-6F48-4903-AB49-3B41C95F82BB.png|Ralph, Schaeffer, and Broo Scan017.jpg|Model sheet (Bipedal) Scan018.jpg|Model sheet (quadrupedal) 7542D9C2-F489-497B-896A-A6E3D87149D3.png 06C5CC03-B491-4BCF-9BB8-CBC5697E88D2.png 9DEE127E-A425-42EB-9DF6-0AE2FCECAFE8.png 61642492-0295-4ECC-91D7-7FBFC8782E8D.png 45210148-2CC8-4AFE-8836-20BB3922A243.png C84D7942-9FD1-4817-84CF-750BDC58DAC2.png A64B0CCD-6F48-4903-AB49-3B41C95F82BB.png 6B8FFD90-DF1C-44FA-A285-34C22C506345.png BC4A664B-36A7-4D4C-AE66-B4A8007448E1.png F912EA2E-7F02-4295-B05D-98908D31CC44.png 8C9F9AA5-AF34-4375-8F7A-C2385EF4C8A6.png A99AA4CD-211C-41D5-AEBB-FFDF52AF8399.png 1AB3B55D-99E3-4F8D-A670-DBDDA20C9C8C.png 46479797-9402-4A26-BB47-B378FB7ADA6D.png A38B62A0-C133-4094-B941-1162F091D8D5.png 34D20F54-E0BA-4BA4-AD86-B1E7E29AB976.png 14E4D918-E52F-4D8A-BF78-1BB22440173D.png BF7C6C26-3481-4AA6-8304-FC3874CB94D3.jpeg 740DD239-962A-45B6-B1D3-9F79EA5763F6.png 6465A174-D76A-44FA-9CF6-C8A5098C99B4.png F1F3F6B8-A6E0-40C2-959A-C069596F8F04.png 196519A0-41A4-4AC5-89C8-EB99147EA28D.png 5D46908A-BC51-4220-B2FC-D39FBB8D5DD0.png AE4D4762-CBD9-440A-84A3-890BEE59F1DF.png D8D85AB3-1AD3-4D15-A94B-30AE15FBB5F3.png D7604461-6022-4793-AD34-051BED33E280.png 7C93FA40-DB02-4928-8B3F-ED0C16C5F6B8.png EFE5D6E2-2E49-4017-AC34-440D1ECF31B6.png 367FF21D-EEF9-4F1A-AA91-10DC9EFE9766.png F6E5B957-C703-4CD3-8ECD-03D982544BC4.png B62A37C6-E8E1-42C7-91F4-D3492A9DDFBF.png ABE1D7D1-7609-4325-953D-64F467EBD9AD.png 21105E32-D556-48D1-AC87-BA1FC86E3F45.png 5BD66D54-377F-4F4D-9A7D-C59241502ED0.png 2DB00588-3B12-474C-8985-02E4C3272060.png E998F146-A1AA-4B64-BBEA-3871856FCB0A.jpeg E602D28F-D3B5-4201-B66A-EC6AB415EA85.jpeg 78675945-F402-4339-98F7-C5DAB6D24ED1.png 4136BD83-E626-4146-9274-C1A13C4F1A51.png E0B99D8B-9AA2-4ABF-ACFA-45A49614F5BC.png 5D46908A-BC51-4220-B2FC-D39FBB8D5DD0.png C250DB5A-FF64-46C2-9CA0-80231D86AF88.png A8A780D6-F08D-47EC-8AEE-802D4D883F16.png FD5B6789-FF2F-4A30-974A-0D9A5D738DC4.png A0A20890-8A80-4004-9CAF-27AF7D611F33.png E5BCADC6-9211-48EF-A5CA-829DEBFAE189.png 4A831FD9-2D02-40CC-8868-37DF5EED5719.png E829C670-8810-4D91-9E1F-C8E636F0CBAC.jpeg 0B717CAA-57E5-4EDB-91AE-A04F1C59F7D7.jpeg E4E15424-3059-4386-A989-885D06F10ECC.jpeg 367BA389-3AF9-47B7-A79C-48CA5C7A465E.jpeg BD521405-231B-4E64-B760-0117BB986557.jpeg BA33332E-FE0C-4A2C-AD47-8E758878E213.png 3C2E1BD9-621E-47DA-AB9D-D8B3F003F38B.jpeg 85426D22-C6B0-443A-BD63-13B406592987.png 0AE1DE1B-6512-49D1-B6F3-A9F205CE8417.jpeg 60A252C3-4436-412D-96AE-1A234ED07D12.png 24FA607D-6B8A-4260-B8F0-BB70CF30AA70.jpeg 95DDDE2A-ACE5-4C4B-8AD4-1B02A19416BB.jpeg 81602C23-84F7-4CBD-80D7-72170134BCFE.png 5B736135-FA24-44ED-B5F3-AD985741950B.jpeg BE69B5B5-04E0-4CF1-B304-E50E404F9DF4.png 42462E5A-5A88-40D6-A9F5-8DA5B27BA056.jpeg 4DCC4253-551B-417E-8C6B-A289FB8F18FC.jpeg 4D75CA1E-5850-4D78-80AD-92E92C0327A1.jpeg 0B1D30D8-2B7A-48B4-9473-DFF133F30611.png 5B848C53-2EA1-4973-9E2C-67F5FC173644.jpeg B9C24B01-9B42-4AD9-927D-D1082F16B033.jpeg 864A042E-374D-4A20-9F52-8BD6DD7D3E74.jpeg 9F07038D-7D58-42F3-9299-48F6F0065282.jpeg B2C12B6B-3D3C-41E8-B028-05F76167DF98.jpeg 196F30DF-DD8F-4A7D-9AE1-D57B35582598.jpeg C1A024B1-A89D-4770-8DDC-A7E12B260991.jpeg 1712018D-FE7E-4F7E-9B73-600E854E9926.jpeg 0620F90F-BE82-4082-AC3C-DEF51396D60F.jpeg DD4994A5-9C2B-4B73-BFB4-9ADE5AD5F4EA.jpeg 58FD0887-DFB2-4A74-82DB-CE9C36CF0CB8.jpeg 018739F2-2E02-4E6D-82CE-401AC3A9322A.jpeg 5B291A51-B50F-4414-86AC-CC5F03AAEBAE.jpeg 86268EA2-0477-415D-8554-F69DBB90C9A0.jpeg 100F5B66-DF44-477F-B47F-052A23712234.jpeg E4C5137B-3B07-4B61-BEF3-865F6BF5F93D.png 039C99FE-FBA1-453F-934B-BA237A12EC1E.png 41CD10D9-0BC0-434C-A632-47A06C64E8F5.jpeg 831E7073-9983-4B10-AC6C-D514EF0FAA6E.jpeg 040E3132-7C1B-4CA2-8C86-B739A169EC96.png 55400BB5-D31A-41BA-9137-A9908F9261F0.png E879F9B6-A70E-4451-99D2-A13C88A4ED37.png 729A8384-B689-42E3-9FE6-DBC56B6F8374.png A0BDCF5F-B617-4B4B-91B8-DB2758A58F12.png 6573BF53-DC8C-4B3E-A0DB-7434B06E19A6.png 5E583A00-AEB0-412B-A27B-53165450CB55.png D362B9BD-D42E-4A13-AC52-520B21089F2E.png 6B7FEB5D-E0B8-4F59-8CB2-84A391178E72.png 5D024755-438D-43BD-BEC2-009AC45F6DD1.png CF974E6E-B6C1-4014-93A4-7CB4E9B1A04B.png 580F4AC9-9349-4A8D-A952-39F7808F8C81.png 162ABA8D-A486-480B-A11E-8FB433091396.png FC489F4F-48C4-4019-ACDD-72EFE55FCF75.png B6061DAC-DFC5-4530-B857-0F300541E254.png 1F9F9EB1-BABD-4BC7-B5DF-2A239CB86496.png 42FC8E70-83BC-49B3-96AC-9FAAC69BFE87.png F0CE4C57-F7B2-486F-8C5F-E330644350F9.png 41955321-88A9-443F-9E89-F2FE5D67735A.png Category:Pets Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Schaeffer the Dog Category:Males Category:Dogs